Conventional floor boxes are difficult to customize due to electrical codes that generally require boxes that accommodate both higher voltage power and lower voltage data maintain physical separation between the various services. Such floor boxes will generally house multiple gangs of receptacles or controls. Ganging refers to when two or more electrical receptacles or controls are mounted side by side in a series within a single electrical box. Often, a particular installation will require a customized configuration of ganged receptacles or controls, which can make the division of high/low voltage complex to configure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a customizable and easy to install floor box that can accommodate both higher voltage power and lower voltage data, and other shortcomings of the prior art.